MILIKKU!
by Alsyam
Summary: Membagi Sakura adalah hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Ia tak pernah dan tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk mendekati gadis pujaannya itu. Lantas, apakah Sasuke akan membagi Sakura dengan ibunya? Dan janji yang telah ia ucapkan itu apakah bisa dipenuhi? \"jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang menurut Sasuke indah dan cantik, Sasuke harus membaginya dengan ibu."/ COMPLETE.


Dari dulu, Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyukai sesuatu yang indah dan juga cantik.

Bungsu Uchiha tersebut sama sekali tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan dua hal tersebut. Yang dia suka hanya satu, yaitu tomat. Ya, Sasuke hanya menganggap jika tomat adalah makanan yang paling lezat diseluruh dunia.

**Namun...**

Saat usianya sudah menginjak lima tahun, ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto menunjukkannya sebuah pelangi yang terbentang indah diatas birunya langit. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengangguk-angguk menatap ibunya tak mengerti.

**"Apa bagusnya? Kenapa ibu begitu senang?" **hanya kata itu yang terlintas diotak jeniusnya. Namun setelah melihat senyum yang terpancar dari ibunya, Sasuke akhirnya ikut menyeringai menatap pelangi meski ia tak tahu apa bagusnya pelangi sehingga ibunya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau ibu suka dengan pelangi, Sasuke akan mengambilnya untuk ibu," kata Sasuke polos yang langsung mendapat senyuman lebar dari Mikoto.

Mikoto tertawa renyah. Wanita yang berparas cantik itu menatap Sasuke sambil membelai surai raven miliknya "Sesuatu yang indah tidak bisa didapat dengan mudah, sayang," tuturnya halus kemudian mencubit pipi Sasuke pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Bocah lima tahun itu mengernyitkan alisnya binggung. Manik kelamnya menatap Mikoto dengan mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Karena pelangi itu indah. Dan sesuatu yang indah dan cantik itu adalah milik bersama, Sasuke." Mikoto menatap putranya dan memeluknya erat

Sasuke hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Tapi bagiku, pelangi bukan sesuatu yang indah dan juga cantik." katanya jujur.

"Hahaha... Baiklah. Tapi, jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang menurut Sasuke indah dan cantik, Sasuke harus membaginya dengan ibu." Sasuke mengangguk mantab dengan senyum mengembang melapisi bibir mungilnya

"Tentu saja, Sasuke akan membaginya dengan ibu" ucapnya dengan lantang.

Tentu saja Sasuke akan membaginya dengan Mikoto. Karena ia sangat menyanyangi Mikoto melebihi siapapun.

.

.

**Disclaimer © Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura.**

**Warning! OOT, OC, TYPO, EYD berantakan dan segala kejelekan lainnya ada disini. Dan cerita ini terispirasi dari Fict yang berjudul **Pretty Things.

.

Don't like Don't read, and happy reading

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke... lelaki tampan yang memiliki manik sekelam malam itu kini telah bermetamorfosis menjadi lelaki pusat perhatian dari kaum hawa. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dari wanita yang berpenampilan biasa sampai yang serba **wah** pun tunduk akan paras yang dimiliki oleh pemuda emo tersebut.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka, jika dikerubungi oleh beberapa banyak wanita membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Meski ia terkenal dingin, acuh, irit bicara dan terkesan arogan, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa luluh pada seorang gadis yang memiliki surai rambut yang terkesan aneh. Meski hubungan mereka sudah resmi sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Meski tanpa sengaja sang ayah telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut, Sasuke tetap diam tak banyak bicara. Toh kenyataannya, Uchiha Fugaku sudah sangat mengenal siapa gadis yang menjadi pilihannya tersebut. Tapi, hanya ibunya saja-Mikoto-yang sama sekali tak mengetahui akan hal itu.

Dan jika ibunya mengetahuinya, dia teringat suatu hal dan suatu hal tersebut tidak bisa ditepatinya pada ibunya.

Ah... Sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditepati, hanya saja Sasuke sedikit tidak rela jika harus membaginya. Dia hanya ingin memiliki gadisnya hanya untuk dirinya, bukan untuk dibagikan pada siapa pun. Terdengar aneh memang, hanya karena seorang gadis, Sasuke bisa seegois ini dan melupakan ucapannya beberapa tahun silam.

Jika mengingat itu, Sasuke merasa kesal. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengenalkan gadis pujaannya itu pada ibunya. Tapi, alasan yang sama pulalah yang membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya. Meski disadari atau tidak, Sasuke ingin meresmikan hubungannya itu dengan gadis pilihannya. Yaitu, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas berat dan mendecih kesal saat ia melirik jam tangan miliknya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul **12.45**. dan masih ada beberapa dokumen dan file-file yang masih banyak dikerjakan.

"Payah!"

Sasuke menggerutu kesal saat melihat hasil pekerjaan karyawannya yang kini bercecaran tak beraturan diatas meja kerjanya. Otot-otot diwajahnya tampak menegang saat mengetahui hasil kerja karyawannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

Dia kesal? Ya, tentu saja. Sejak dia bekerja dari pagi, tak ada satu pun pekerjaan yang memenuhi syarat kemauannya. Semua hasil pekerjaan anak buahnya jauh dari apa yang diharapkan.

"Haaahhh~"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kebesaran miliknya. Sebelah tangannya memijit-mijit dahinya agar otot-otot diwajahnya tak menegang dan berkontraksi membentuk suatu kerutan diantara dua alisnya. Sedikit merengangkan dasinya, lelaki itu akhirnya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskan dengan perlahan. Mengupayakan emosinya tak semakin tinggi saat melihat hasil kerja yang menurutnya sangat mengecewakan tersebut.

Meski ia bisa menolerir setiap hasil kerja yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Tapi jika sudah begini, sepertinya ia sudah tak bisa memakluminya lagi.

Jika diibaratkan... Sasuke ingin kopi pahit, tapi yang didapatkannya adalah kopi manis. Tentu saja ia meraung marah begitu mendapatkannya.

Oke, memangnya pekerjaan apa yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya? Bukankah semua pegawai **Uchiha Corp** terdiri dari karyawan-karyawan yang memiliki kompetensi yang tak bisa diremehkan? Jadi, siapa yang salah disini?

Sasuke terdiam dan berpikir lebih jauh. Ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapat situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Jari-jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk pegangan kursi dengan ritme tertentu, hingga sebuah deringan dari ponselnya membuyarkan lamunanya.

**"Jangan lupa, kau sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersamaku, Tuan Uchiha. Dan jangan terlambat"**

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, dilihatnya kertas-kertas yang masih menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya dengan sempurna. Apa dia bisa menepati janjinya untuk makan siang bersama dengan Sakura? Ya, diakui atau tidak, Sasuke memang selalu sibuk setiap hari. Apalagi jabatannya sebagai penerus perusahaan **Uchiha Corp**, membuat dirinya sering pulang larut malam dan sedikit baginya memiliki waktu senggang.

Baginya itu bukan sesuatu yang mengganggu hidupnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tapi semenjak Haruno Sakura menjadi pusat dunianya, entah kenapa waktu yang dimilikinya sekarang sangat berarti untuknya.

Sasuke langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada diatas meja kerja dan segera beranjak menuju parkir kantornya. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kertas-kertas yang membuatnya sakit kepala itu, dipikirannya sekarang hanya Sakura. Dia harus menemui gadisnya itu sebelum sesuatu yang tak mengenakan terjadi kembali saat terakhir kali mereka makan siang bersama.

Ya, mana mungkin seorang Sasuke akan dengan begitu rela saat melihat kekasihnya di tatap beberapa pria dengan pandangan penuh damba dan bergairah. Tidak tahukah kau jika dia sangat posesif, protektif dan sama sekali tak ingin membagi Sakuranya untuk orang lain. Tidak! Tidak akan pernah! Jika sekali saja kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura, maka mimpi buruk dalam hidupmu yang menjadi taruhannya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah bermain-main dengan yang satu itu.

Ingat! Meski dia terkesan dingin, tapi jika sekali saja kau membangunkan singa yang tertidur, tentu kau akan tahu akibatnya!?.

Jangankan lelaki lain, bahkan Sasuke tak tanggung-tanggung melirik tajam dan memberi tatapan deathglare pada kakaknya jika ia mendapati Sakura tersenyum tipis kerah kakak, Uchiha Itachi. Lihat! Seberapa dia menjaga gadis pujaannya itu? Bahkan kakaknya yang sudah beristri dan memiliki dua anak kembar berjenis perempuan itu pun tak suka jika Sakura-gadis yang menduduki puncak hatinya itu ditatap oleh kakaknya sendiri. Dan, apalagi jika Sakura ditatap oleh lelaki lain? Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkannya itu bukan?.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit Sasuke mengendarai mobil metalic miliknya tersebut, akhirnya pemuda yang memiliki manik hitam dan rambut menyerupai pantat ayam itu sudah berada tepat disebuah kafe yang didalamnya sudah berisi kekasih hatinya. Sasuke keluar dari mobil hitam metalic yang sengaja ia pesan khusus dari Eropa, pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu langsung masuk kedalam kafe dan mencari jejak dimana kekasihnya itu duduk.

Akhirnya setelah hampir lima menit manik hitamnya menjelajah seluruh ruangan, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan Sakura tengah duduk dimeja nomor lima yang saat ini telah berbicara dengan salah satu karyawan kafe tersebut. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi saat ia menjumpai Sakura tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki bersurai merah dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

Sasuke berjalan angkuh dengan menatap tajam dua anak adam itu yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia merasa darahnya mendidih saat tanpa sengaja obsidiannya melihat tangan pemuda itu menyentuh surai merah muda milik Sakura. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke langsung menepis pergerakan tangan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada **milikku,**" Sasuke menatap pemuda itu tajam dengan menekankan kata milikku. Terlihat jelas jika bungsu Uchiha tersebut dalam keadaan emosi. Terbukti dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Sakura dan lelaki yang memiliki surai merah itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dalam. Kedua orang tersebut tampak binggung dengan perilaku yang Sasuke tunjukkannya.

"Milikmu? Sajak kapan gadis merah muda yang ada dihadapnku ini menjadi milikmu, tuan?" tanya lelaki itu. Sakura menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu semakin binggung, bukannya memberi penjelasan dengan situasi yang sebenarnya, ia malah menantang bungsu Uchiha tersebut dengan kata kepemilikan atas dirinya.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Mencoba menahan emosi yang siap dikeluarkannya kapan saja. Mengingat tempat yang ia kunjungi adalah tempat umum, sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosinya yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan lelaki aneh ini, Cherry?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tak kalah tajamnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengam senyuman canggung oleh kekasihnya. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan menekankan kata aneh pada pemuda tersebut dan meliriknya sekilas.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang sepertinya sudah berada diambang kemarahan, "Perkenalkan, dia Sasori." Sakura memperkenalkan pemuda bersurai merah itu sedikit enggan, "Dan Sasori adalah..."

"Selingkuhanmu?" ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Lelaki yang memiliki nama Sasori tersebut menatap Sasuke dan menyeringai. Sepertinya akan ada pertunjukkan yang lumayan menyenangkan. Begitu pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke-kun? Sasori itu..."

"Kalau aku memang kekasih atau selingkuhan dari gadis yang kau anggap sebagai milikkmu itu, kenapa memangnya?" Potong Sasori menghentikan kalimat Sakura. Pemuda keturunan Akasuna itu menyeringai puas saat melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatka oleh Sasuke.

"Tch!"

Sasuke mendecih dan menatap Sasori dengan aurah membunuh. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat dua lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Apa aku boleh memiliki gadis ini, eh? Kupikir kau sudah bosan dengannya?" seringai dari balik bibir Sasori semakin berkembang. Sasuke yang sudah diambang batas emosionalnya pun akhirnya menyeret Sakura dan menarik sebelah tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dulu pada sipemilik tangan.

"Eh... Tunggu sebentar Sasuke-kun. Aku belum mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Sasori," gumam Sakura pelan begitu Sasuke menariknya keluar dari kafe tampat dimana seharusnya mereka manikmati makan siang bersama. Sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat kelakuan yang diperlihatkan Sasuke barusan.

"Sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Kurasa aku bisa mempercayainya untuk menjagamu."

.

.

.

Didalam mobil Sasuke, entah kenapa hawa yang tercipta disana sangat panas meski AC dari dalam mobil itu sudah menyala. Wanita yang memiliki iris bening itu sesekali melirik Sasuke yang tengah mengendara dengan rahang mengeras dan raut muka menahan marah. Bisa disimpulkan, jika bungsu Uchiha tersebut dalam kondisi emosional yang meluap.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan nada pelan. Keheningan yang tercipta dari dalam mobil dan dengan suasana kaku seperti ini sama sekali tak menyenangkan untuknya. "Kau marah?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tetap diam. Lelaki itu bahkan tak mengindahkan panggilan Sakura atau pertanyaan yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh wanita yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Sakura menggelangkan kepalanya pelan saat ia tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tahu, jika dia mengajak Sasuke bicara saat ini maka sama saja dia sedang berbicara dengan patung. Tabiat seorang Sasuke mana ada yang bisa dimengerti selain dirinya.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya, kini penerus perusahaan Uchiha Corp itu berhenti disebuah rumah yang tak asing lagi untuk Sakura. Sedikit mengernyitkan alis dalam, akhirnya Sakura mulai bertanya sekali lagi pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Ikuti saja aku..."

Sakura menghela napas dalam. Sungguh kekanakan kekasihnya ini... Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menjelaskan duduk persoalan yang tengah menghimpitnya. Namun lagi-lagi keinginannya itu harus terkubur dalam-dalam. Kerana wanita itu yakin, jika dia menyebut nama Sasori dihadapan Sasuke, sudah bisa dipastikan jika pertengkaran hebat akan terulang kembali seperti kejadian dimana ia dan Sai tak sengaja mengobrol. Meski Sai adalah sepupu Sasuke sendiri.

Setelah keluar dari balik mobil Sasuke, sekarang mereka masuk kedalam rumah milik keluarga Uchiha yang sangat megah. Meski Sakura pernah sesekali datang kerumah ini, namun wanita itu tak pernah sekalipun melihat ibu Sasuke. Sasuke bilang, jika ibunya itu adalah seorang designer yang saat itu ada di Eropa guna menjalankan pekerjaannya disana. Dan hingga sampai sekarang... Sakura tak pernah sekalipun bertatap muka dengan Uchiha Mikoto, seorang wanita yang telah melahirkan dua Uchiha yang sangat pintar dan juga jenius saat mengelola perusahaan. Sakura mengetahui sosok Uchiha Mikoto saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat sebuat foto berukuran besar yang diletakkan didinding ruang tamu. Wanita yang anggun dengan senyum menawan... Itulah kesan pertama yang Sakura berikan pada wanita bersurai kelam panjang itu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan sebelah tangan masuk kedalam celananya, dan yang sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Mereka melangkah masuk kedalam ruang keluarga yang sepertinya sudah diisi dengan candaan yang terdengar dari pendengaran Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura yang masih belum mengetahui apa tujuan kekasihnya itu untuk membawanya kerumah Uchiha pun hanya mampu pasrah begitu saja saat tangan itu menariknya lebih dalam untuk mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang lebar. Setelah sampai diruang keluarga, tampak disana ada empat manusia (Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan istrinya Hana) yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ohh... lihat ibu, siapa yang datang." ucap Itachi begitu melihat sosok adiknya yang sudah berdiri tegap diantara mereka dengan alis berkerut.

Mikoto mengikuti arah pandang anak sulungnya. Dihadapannya kini sudah terpampang dengan jelas jika anak bungsu kesayangannya itu sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Namun, manik matanya itu langsung menemukan sesuatu yang janggal disana...

"Sasuke... kau pulang dengan membawa siapa? Kenapa kau tak memperkenalkannya pada ibu." Sasuke menatap Mikoto dalam diam. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menarik tangan yang ada digenggamannya itu untuk menunjukkan wujudnya. Sakura tersentak, wanita yang berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu tersenyum gugup begitu mengetahui suara wanita itu. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Seorang wanita yang telah melahirkan Sasuke.

"Hn... Dia Sakura. Putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno." perkenalan singkat yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke membuat Mikoto mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno?" tanya Mikoto sekali lagi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum kaku dengan wajah tegang.

"Jadi, ibu belum tahu siapa wanita yang Sasuke bawa kesini?" tanya Itachi dengan seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya. Lelaki itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, kemudian dengan kerlingan matanya, ia kembali berujar. "Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta." cicit Itachi yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari adiknya... Sasuke.

Mikoto mengerjamkan matanya beberapa kali, wanita yang sudah berusia empat puluh enam tahun itu memandang Sasuke tak percaya, "sejak kapan kau memiliki seorang kekasih, Sasuke. Dan kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya pada ibu." tuntut Mikoto sedikit tak terima dengan manipulasi yang dilakukan Sasuke. "Pantas saja kau selalu menolak acara perjodohan. Jadi... kau sudah menemukan wanita yang cocok untukmu." sambungnya lagi.

Sakura diam membisu. Wanita itu bahkan tak bisa berpikir lebih jerni lagi saat mendengar perkataan dari seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas, tapi hanya wajah datar dan raut tanpa ekspresi yang dia dapat.

"Apa... jika aku mengatakan sudah memiliki Sakura, apa ibu akan mengambilnya?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan mata terkejut. Mengambil? dan pertanyaan ambigu tersebut seolah-olah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk dicerna oleh nyonya Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan **mengambil**, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku yang penasaran dengan kalimat tanya yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh putra bungsunya. Bahkan Itachi dan Hana sendiri pun tak bisa menangkap arti dari maksud perkataan dari pemuda emo tersebut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap ibunya dalam, sedangkan wanita yang ada disampingnya itu tetap diam dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Entah apa yang tengah dipikerkan oleh wanita bertubuh semampai dan bersurai merah muda itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh seluruh pengghuni Uchiha saat ini.

"Bukankan ibu pernah bilang; **jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang menurut Sasuke indah dan cantik, Sasuke harus membaginya dengan ibu. **Apa ibu lupa dengan perkataan ibu sendiri waktu itu?" jelas Sasuke singkat.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis kemudian disusul gelak tawa yang luar biasa kencang dari Itachi. Lelaki itu tertawa sangat keras begitu tahu maksud dari pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh adiknya itu. Konyol, itulah anggapan yang Itachi berikan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, menurutku itu adalah hal terkonyol dan terlucu yang pernah kau tanyakan. Apa kau sudah gila karena terlalu mencintai Sakura-chan, he?" tutur Itachi yang masih dengan tawanya. Hana menghela napas, wanita yang telah resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha empat tahun yang lalu menyenggol lengan suaminya agar berhenti menertawakan adik iparnya itu.

"Jadi, karena itu kau menyembunyikan Sakura dari ibu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menanyakan langsung dari ibunya. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut pantat ayam itu hanya ingin memastikan, jika janji dengan ibunya itu bisa ia batalkan. Dia sungguh tidak akan pernah rela jika harus membagi Sakura -wanita yang teramat dicintainya itu terbagi dengan yang lain.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Aku tak mau jika harus membagi Sakura pada yang lain. Termasuk... ibu." Semua yang berada disana terpaku setelah mendengar sederet kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Semua orang tahu, bahwa bungsu Uchiha ini tidak pernah berkata semanis ataupun seserius ini jika sudah berhadapan dengan seorang wanita. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Heeiii... tentu saja kau harus membaginya Sasuke. Mungkin tidak hanya dengan ibu, tapi dengan yang lainnya juga." Mikoto berujar pelan. Namun wanita itu langsung tersenyum tipis begitu melihat raut wajah ketidaksukaan yang terpancar jelas diwajah datar putranya tersebut. "Lihat kakakmu Itachi, dia bahkan rela membagi Hana untuk kedua anaknya. Apa kau tak ingin seperti kakakmu itu?"

Sasuke tertegun sesaat. Sepertinya otak jeniusnya itu mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang Mikoto katakan.

"Jadi?"

"Seperti yang ibu katakan tadi, kau hanya perlu membagi Sakura-chan pada anak-anak kalian kelak. Apa kau keberatan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengambil dapas dalam. Sepertinya ia tidak akan menolak dengan pengajuan yang dikatakan oleh ibunya.

"Hn." dan satu kata ambigu itu menjadi jawaban atas persetujuan dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura mengerjamkan matanya beberpa kali begitu menyadari perkataan dari Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ehh?" Sakura terperanjat, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa untuk situasi yang sangat serius ini.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hana yang begitu menyadari raut keterkejutan yang tercipta diwajah ayunya itu.

"A-anu... i-itu maksudnya..." kalimat Sakura terjeda begitu Hana membuka kalimat.

"Benar, Saku. Kau dan Sasuke akan segera menikah. Kami disini sudah merestuinya." jelas Hana yang disambut dengan kerlingan nakal dari Itachi.

"T-tapi... Sasuke-kun tidak mengatakan apapun soal ini sebelumnya." sanggah Sakura yang masih tidak menerima.

"Jadi kau menolak menikah denganku?" intrupsi Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, ia bukannya tidak menerima pernikahan ini, tapi dia hanya tidak menyangka jika dalam usianya yang masih tergolong muda ini harus menikah? Ohhh... mimpi macam apa ini.

"Bukannya begitu Sasuke-kun, hanya saja... i-ini terlalu mendadak untukku."

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih setan merah itu dibandingkan denganku?" tindas Sasuke dengan inotasi yang cukup tinggi. Lelaki itu langsung tersulut emosi jika mengingat pertemuan menyebalkan itu saat dikafe beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aahhh... bukan itu maksudku." dengus Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya.

"Baiklahhh... Karena status hubungan kalian sudah diperjelas, jadi kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahannya?" Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Mikoto menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian dengan senyum yang terpatri indah diwajahnya. "Dan ibu ingin sekali memiliki cucu laki-laki. Setidaknya, biarkan Hana-chan dan Itachi memproduksi cucu perempuan."

Dan suara gelak tawa akhirnya meluncur dari seluruh penghuni ruang keluarga tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura terpaku dengan perkataan dari Mikoto. Sepertinya, ini tidak akan muda.

"Setelah ini ayah akan merundingkannya dengan Kizashi. Kurasa dia akan senang begitu menerima kabar berita ini." Fugaku menutup bukunya dan tersenyum tipis menatap putra sulungnya yang dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala pelan.

Yaaa... dan perlu diketahui, jika apa yang ditakutkan oleh Sasuke selama ini tidak beralasan sama sekali. Anggap saja dia terlalu posesif dan protektif jika sudah menyangkut dengan Sakura. Dan yang harus ditekankan disini, bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu takut jika Sakura terbagi dengan yang lain.

Tapi... jika harus membagi Sakura dengan buah hatinya, kurasa Sasuke akan senang hati membagi kasih sayang, perhatian dan juga rasa cinta istrinya.

.

.

.

**The End.**

**Hahaha... bagaimana menurut kalian, akhir cerita yang ngambang dan menyebalkan bukan? Ketakutan Sasuke sangat tidak beralasan. Dan Itachi sangat benar saat menertawakan Sasuke #dichidori. Oke lupakan ini...**

**Yuppp... saya sudah menepati janji kan, bahwa siapa yang bisa menebak umur saya dengan tepat, maka saya akan membuatkan satu Fict untuk hadiahnya. Tapi maaf juga kalau Fict ini jaaaaauuuuuuuuhhhh dari kata sempurna. **

**Yosh... buat Icha yang sudah tepat menebak berapa umur saya #kapan dia menebak?, saya acungi dua jempol untuk anda. Hehehehe..**

**Dan jangan lupa... kritik dan sarannya buat cerita ini. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan saya akan kembali lagi dengan cerita yang lebih baik lagi.**

**Akhir kata, **

**REVIEW, pliiiiiissss... ^_^**

**Lamongan, 22-04-2014, jawa timur.**

**Salam sayang; Aihara Meyrin.**


End file.
